leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Linoone (Pokémon)
|} Linoone (Japanese: マッスグマ Massuguma) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves from starting at level 20. Biology Linoone is a slender-bodied, quadruped Pokémon. Most of its fur is white, but it has several brown stripes. One long stripe stretches the length of its body before ending in an arrowhead shape on its forehead. The are additional stripes on each side of its bushy tail and on its cheeks. It has sharp, elongated claws and small pointed teeth. It has small, tuft-like ears, long cheek fur, and blue eyes. Linoone can run up to , but has to stop before it can make a turn. It often fails to catch prey due to only being able to run in a straight line. When it sees prey underwater in ponds, it leaps in and uses its sharp claws to catch the prey. As shown in the anime, Linoone has an attraction to anything round, and will grab any orb-shaped object it sees if given the chance. It often carries a snatched object in its expandable cheek pouches and deposits it in any of a number of secret stashes it keep on its territory. Linoone tends to live in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Linoone made its main series debut in Showdown at Linoone, under the ownership of Kimmy Shoney. Nicknamed "Tokin", it had developed a bad habit of stealing anything in sight. It was seen outside of its Poké Ball. Three Linoone appeared in The Green Guardian, where Solana used her Capture Styler to receive their assistance in slashing vines created by a . Five Linoone appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, under the ownership of Damos. In the original timeline set up by the movie, three of them were used by Damos, who was under , to attack with . When and traveled to the past to prevent this, Marcus, the one responsible for hypnotizing Damos, managed to use the Linoone again to attack Arceus. A Linoone appeared in The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!. It was playing with a 's and a when they were all attacked by a rampaging . Linoone was then taken to a Pokémon Center by and , and healed with the help of Nurse Joy and her . Minor appearances Multiple Linoone debuted in a cameo in Jirachi: Wish Maker as some of the residents of Forina, 's home. A Linoone appeared in Gettin' Twiggy With It!, where it was nursed back to health by Clara after it had been injured. A Linoone appeared in Camping It Up!. A Linoone appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions as a resident of Crown City. It worked with several other Pokémon in surrounding in the park in order to attack him as retribution for what did to the city. Before a fight broke out, Linoone, along with the other Pokémon, were calmed down by . A Linoone appeared in Lumiose City Pursuit!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!, and Battling With a Clean Slate!; and in flashbacks in Mega Evolution Special I and Garchomp's Mega Bond! at Professor Sycamore's lab. Multiple Linoone appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction as residents of Allearth Forest. Pokédex entries . It can run at speeds over but does not handle curves well.}} , it is unable to turn.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Linoone appeared briefly in the beginning of The Scoop. In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Linoone appeared in A 'Thank You' That Transcends Time. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming, used a Linoone holding a Choice Band to breeze through the . Because he was a rental Pokémon he had just received, his extra-powerful went a long way before he challenged . The Battle Factory rented a Linoone, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Skirting Around Surskit I. In the TCG In the TFG One Linoone figure has been released. * : Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: When uses on the Ruby Field, two Linoone will pop out. Hitting the left Linoone will make a appear, activating Travel Mode when there are three Gulpin on the table. Hitting the right Linoone will change the stance of allowing it to punch the ball towards the Upgrade. Pokédex entries , it has to come to a screeching halt before it can turn.}} . However, it has a tough time with curved roads.}} |} |} . However, because it can only run straight, it often fails.}} . It has a tough time with curved roads.}} |} |} . However, because it can only run straight, it often fails.}} . However, because it can only run straight, it often fails.}} |} |} . It has a tough time with curved roads.}} . However, because it can only run straight, it often fails.}} |} |} Game locations , , , , and }} and }} |} |} }} }} Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Ruins of Alph, Mt. Silver |Hoenn Sound|(Hoenn Sound)}}}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} |} |} }} , , , , and }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Huge Storage 4, Endless Level 36, Forever Level 16, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Canyon: Rugged Flats}} |area=Variety Battle: Get 1,000 Combos! (Reward), Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land (Capsule Cage)}} |} |} |area=Blade-and-Shield Path: Stage 3}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (14th release)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sunlit Forest (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Jump Festa 2015 Linoone|All|Japan|50|December 20 to 21, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Jump Festa 2015 Linoone}} |2015 Korean World Championship Series Linoone|Korean region|Online|50|March 12 to May 31, 2015|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#2015 Korean World Championship Series Linoone}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Extreme Speed|Normal|Physical|80|100|5| |'}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mud-Slap|Ground|Special|20|100|10}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20||'}} |Simple Beam|Normal|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10|*}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=264 |name2=Linoone |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Linoone is the only Pokémon that can use the in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. * Linoone has the same Hoenn Pokédex and Central Kalos Pokédex numbers. Origin Linoone's appearance is possibly a cross between the or and a member of the and/or family, or it may possibly be based on the or . It also shares the same color scheme of s and s. Its stripes slightly resemble flames and lightning, which may be a reference to , who typically use these patterns on their vehicles for show. Linoone may also be based on the legendary , which is usually depicted as 3 lightning fast weasels who wield razor-sharp claws which tear into their victims. It may also be based on the : a long, weasel-like creature, who has a desire for gold, which may have been the basis of Linoone's obsession for round objects. Name origin Linoone may be a combination of ''line (referring to its fur pattern and unusual habits) and or . Massuguma may be a combination of まっすぐ massugu (straight, as in a line) and アライグマ araiguma ( ) or 穴熊 anaguma ( ). Guma (熊 kuma) as a suffix is often used for mammals that resemble bears. In other languages and }} or }} |fr=Linéon|frmeaning=From and |es=Linoone|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Geradaks|demeaning=From and |it=Linoone|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=직구리 Jikguli|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=直衝熊 / 直冲熊 Zhíchōngxióng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Straight dashing bear". Contains , which both references the lines in its fur and its ability to run in straight lines |hi=लिनून Linoone|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Лайнун Laynun|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Geradaks es:Linoone fr:Linéon it:Linoone ja:マッスグマ zh:直冲熊